From Human to Hanyou
by Renji'sLove
Summary: It's been a long while since the InuYasha gang defeated Naraku, but the gang has split up. Full summary inside. Lemon warnings. Pairings: InuKag, SessRin, MirSan, and KouAya.
1. A Feeling I Never Wanted to Leave

1. A Feeling I Never Wanted to Leave

** It's been a good while since the InuYasha gang defeated Naraku, but the gang has split up. Miroku and Sango settled down with Kohaku and Sango's already pregnant with Miroku's children. InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippou are still traveling around, searching for the Sacred Shikon Jewel shards and have the Jewel almost finished.**

InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippou were walking to the Bone-Eaters Well to drop Shippou of with Mrs. Higurashi for awhile. InuYasha and Kagome were going to go get the remaining shards by themselves so they wouldn't have to worry about Shippou.

--At the Higurashi Shrine—

InuYasha went to the back door with Kagome and Shippou following right behind him. InuYasha knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Mrs. Higurashi. They all walked in.

"Hi, mom, I'm home," Kagome said.

"Welcome home, dear," said Mrs. Higurashi.

While Shippou went and played with uncle Souta, Kagome and InuYasha sat and talked to Mrs. Higurashi. After about an hour and a half of talking about life in the Feudal Era, Kagome asked her mom if Shippou could stay with them in the future for awhile.

"Of course Shippou can stay with us for awhile, Kagome," her mother said.

Kagome thanked her mother and went off to find Shippou. Kagome and InuYasha walked to the doorway of the living room and called Shippou over to them. Shippou came over and they told Shippou that they were going to leave him there with her family for awhile, but they'd be back for him as soon as they could. Shippou was sad, at first, that InuYasha and Kagome were leaving him there, but then happy that he got to spend more time with his uncle Souta, grandmother, and great-grandfather. With that said, InuYasha and Kagome headed back to the Feudal Era.

--At the Feudal Era—

InuYasha hopped out of the well, followed by Kagome. Then they walked the opposite way that they had come before. InuYasha was walking in front of Kagome, staring at all the beautiful scenery before him. Kagome, on the other hand, was deep in thought. InuYasha stopped to take in all the sights and smells around him and Kagome, deep in thought, ran into him.

"What the hell! Watch what you're doing, Kagome!"

"Sorry, InuYasha. I was sort of deep in thought and didn't know you stopped. Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. Just watch what you're doing next time." InuYasha just stood there, looking like he was contemplating something and Kagome could have sworn that InuYasha flashed her a look, but Kagome put it out of her mind.

After what seemed like half an hour of standing there, InuYasha finally said let's go. They had walked about a mile or so when InuYasha stopped and turned to Kagome and told her to get on his back. Kagome didn't question why and went to get on his back when she tripped over a rock and went face first to the ground, but InuYasha caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, InuYasha." InuYasha helped Kagome up. They walked a couple miles until they came to a stream and they stopped so Kagome could get some water from the stream. After that, Kagome walked over to InuYasha, who was deep in thought, and sat down beside him. "InuYasha? I was thinking. Do you still want to become a full fledged demon? Because you're pretty strong as a half demon. InuYasha?"

"Hm. What? Sorry, Kagome. I was thinking about something."

"Oh, never mind. You haven't changed your mind yet and I doubt you ever will."

"Fine. I'm really not in the mood to argue with you know, anyway, Kagome."

"Well, let's go, InuYasha. I told Keade I'd bring her this water for that special stew she's making."

As InuYasha and Kagome walked to Keade's village, InuYasha stopped to ask Kagome a question.

"Kagome, do you want to go see Miroku and Sango after we bring Keade her water?"

"Sure, InuYasha." InuYasha and Kagome dropped off the water at Keade's and left for Miroku and Sango's. About half way to Miroku and Sango's, InuYasha stopped and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, get on my back."

"What's your rush, InuYasha?"

"I want to get to Miroku and Sango's."

"I knew you like them, InuYasha. You were just too stubborn to admit it."

"Don't be stupid. I just want to get to Miroku and Sango's because I haven't seen them or Kohaku for awhile, is all."

"Okay. Whatever you say, InuYasha." InuYasha went to turn around when Kagome lost her footing, again. InuYasha caught her and helped her up. InuYasha was about to tell her to watch what she was doing, when Kagome wrapped her arms around his body and wouldn't let go to save her life.

"Kagome?" He asked, confused by her actions. She hid her head into his chest and started to cry. InuYasha just returned her grip and asked, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I just feel so safe holding you, InuYasha. Even though you're always here and you always protect me, I've just never really felt safe, until now." After about five minutes, Kagome pulled back from InuYasha, blushing at what she had said to him. InuYasha turned the opposite direction quickly, so Kagome couldn't see that he was blushing at what Kagome said to him, too.

"_Did Kagome really mean all that stuff that she said? About her never really feeling safe until she was holding me and I was holding her."_

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha's train of thought was broken by Kagome's voice. "Yea, Kagome?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Kagome?"

"For saying that. I always feel safe when I'm with you, InuYasha."

"Really, Kagome? You always feel safe when I'm with you?"

"Yes, InuYasha, I do." After sending embarrassed, happy stares to each other, Kagome finally broke the silence and said, "Well, InuYasha, let's go see Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku."

"Alright." Kagome hopped up on InuYasha's back and they headed off to Miroku and Sango's.


	2. Miroku and Sango's Big News

2. Miroku and Sango's Big News

Kagome and InuYasha finally reached Sango and Miroku's hut, a little hut just on the outskirts of Kaede's village. InuYasha and Kagome walked in to find Kohaku playing with Kirara, Sango making a fire, and Miroku sitting in a corner, which was now up at the door greeting Kagome and InuYasha.

"InuYasha. Kagome. You're back," said Miroku.

"Where's Shippou?" Sango asked.

"Hey, it's InuYasha!" Kohaku cried out.

"Hey, Kohaku. How are you?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm fine."

While Kagome told Sango where Shippou was, and what had happened between her and InuYasha after they left Kaede's village, Miroku and InuYasha were in the corner, where Miroku had been sitting before, talking about how Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku were. After about half an hour of talking, Sango motioned for Miroku to come over with her and Kagome. Miroku knew why, so he went over, InuYasha following right behind him.

"InuYasha. Kagome. We have something to tell you," Sango told them. InuYasha and Kagome just stared at each other in confusion. "InuYasha. Kagome. I'm pregnant!" Sango said.

"You're PREGNANT?!" InuYasha and Kagome said in surprise.

InuYasha looked at Kagome and said, "Well, it looks like the perverted monk made his move on her already."

"Shh, InuYasha," Kagome whispered. Kagome asked Sango, "So, how many months till your child's birth?"

"I'm four and a half months pregnant, Kagome."

"So, you're almost due, then, aren't you, Sango?"

"Yes, Kagome."

After talking about Sango's pregnancy for an hour and a half, InuYasha and Kagome decided to leave.

"Bye, Sango. Bye, Miroku. See ya later."

"Alright. Take good care, InuYasha and Kagome," Miroku said.

After walking for three or four miles, InuYasha and Kagome stopped and were going to make camp.

"InuYasha, why are we stopping? It isn't even dark, yet."

"Because, Kagome. Don't you know what tonight is?"

"Tonight? Oh, that's right. Tonight is the night of the new moon. The night you turn into a human."

"Yea, and I'd like to set camp before the sun goes down and I turn into a human."

"Yea, you're right, InuYasha. We should set up camp. It's dangerous for us to be out in the open tonight." It was about midnight that night, and Kagome was in her sleeping bag, sleeping while InuYasha sat hovering over her thinking about something. "InuYasha. What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm. Kagome, I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, or at least, I was trying to, but I can't sleep knowing you're awake watching me and protecting me, when you're the one who needs to be watched over and protected, InuYasha."

"Feh. I don't need to be watched and protected."

"Please, InuYasha. Try to get yourself some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Spare me. I may be a mere human now, but I'm not tired."

"Fine, then. I'll stay up with you," Kagome said. Kagome got out of her sleeping bag and went over and sat down beside InuYasha.

"Kagome, you don't have to stay up with me. Go back to bed and get yourself some rest."

"No! If you don't go to bed and get some rest yourself, I'm not either."

"Fine. Have it your way. I don't care."

About two hours later, InuYasha looked over to Kagome, who was lying against him, sleeping. "_I knew she was tired. Huh. Kagome must be cold. She's shivering."_ InuYasha took the top of his kimono off and covered Kagome with it and then he wrapped his arms around her body as tight as he could. Then, Kagome woke up in InuYasha's arms.

"InuYasha, why are you holding me so tight?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Kagome. You were shivering so I was holding you to warm you up. Sorry I woke you."

"Oh, you didn't wake me, InuYasha. I wasn't sound asleep, anyway." InuYasha and Kagome stayed like that the rest of the night until morning, when the sun came up and InuYasha turned back into a half demon.


End file.
